There are many design requirements for each stage of a gas turbine compressor in order for the stages to meet design goals including overall efficiency, airfoil loading and mechanical integrity. Of particular concern is the design of the first stage blade of a compressor, since it is the entry blade into the compressor.
Many airfoil profiles for gas turbines have been provided. See, for example EPO 887 513 B1, which discloses the stagger angle and camber angle of an airfoil of a first stage turbine blade. Compressor design is, however, at a constant state of flux due to a desire to improve efficiency. There is therefore an advantage in providing airfoil designs that improve the balance of mechanical integrity and aerodynamic efficiency in these newly developed turbines. There is therefore a desire to achieve airfoil designs to facilitate this development.